The Gentle Rain of the Sky
by Seriously Troublesome
Summary: A cynical, sarcastic girl who is chosen to be a Mafia Boss. A cheerful, laid-back teen who thinks they are playing a Mafia game. This is their story. Pairing: 80fem!27. Drabbles of Tsuna and Yamamoto from the day they met.
1. The Pleasant Rain Started

Hello everyone! Thank you for deciding to read my story here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All rights go to their respective owners.

Warnings; Female Tsunayoshi Sawada. (Don't like genderbends, don't read.) Probable chances of characters being out of character. (It has been 2 years since I watched the show, period) Slight grammar mistakes. (I am not even thirteen so cut me some slack. But still, I'd like to improve my grammar.)

Now...Enjoy the story!

When Tsunayoshi Sawada heard from the crazy baby that she had to recruit Takeshi Yamamoto she nearly did a double take.

"Yamamoto-kun?!" She screeches. The crazy demon-in-disguise-as-a-baby looks calmly at her.

"Yes. He'll be valuable to the Family because he is a natural born hitman. I want you to recruit him. Or are you stupid to understand that?" He asks bluntly.

Tsuna looks irritated. "Just because I get average scores does not mean I am stupid. I only let Gokudera-kun because he's from the Mafia and knows what can happen to him. Yamamoto-kun has a normal life and I don't want to take that from him!" She argues hotly. Couldn't Reborn see that people like being normal? Heck, she hates being abnormal because of her newly proclaimed mafia princess title. She was pretty okay with her life until the stupid baby came. But she still respected him and was in awe of him.

When she had been revising her mathematics homework to check for mistakes in her bedroom, Reborn had just suddenly come out of nowhere with this unreasonable demand. She didn't want people to risk their lives for her you know.

Reborn didn't bat an eyelash. "Either do it or I'll shoot you." Tsuna's brown eyes light up in anger. She really wanted to meet her ancestor's ghost and then send him to hell for placing this...burden upon her.

"You _will_ recruit him, one way or the other." Tsuna's really incensed now.

"No. But still...I don't want to pull Yamamoto-kun into this. He's the most normal kid out there." Reborn smirks under his fedora. Takeshi Yamamoto would probably be one of the most abnormal kids out there.

"As I said, he will worm his way into your family one way or the other." Reborn says calmly.

Tsuna shakes her head. "Say whatever you want, I'm not doing this." Reborn's smirk widens. Like he said, she will do this one way or the other.

The next day, Tsuna had her backpack and was just putting her books into her locker when she hears something shocking.

"Hey did you hear this?"

"Hear what?" Tsuna only shakes her head. ' _Probably something on Gokudera-kun's_ _popularity factor'_ she thought. Girls just couldn't chatter about something else and focus on their studies for a change.

"Yamamoto-kun is going to jump from the roof!" Tsuna freezes.

He was going to...what? Tsuna was completely bewildered. Why?

"What?! Why?"

"Apparently his arm was broken. He can't play baseball with just one hand you know!"

She was so stupid! Her and her stupid advice! Put some more effort, her ass!

She wanted to save him now. She wanted to make him believe in life once more. That life wasn't just about baseball. So she will save him.

Hearing the girls chatter anxiously that he was going to jump from the roof, she ran to the roof, her heart beating quite fast and her brown hair blowing in the wind.

Finally she saw a crowd shouting for Yamamoto not to jump. She ran through the crowd, ignoring the surprised murmurs around and saw Yamamoto.

She was such an idiot. How could she have replied to his question? Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!

Blaming herself wouldn't help. She now had to rescue him.

Seeing his back to the wired wall, she nearly got cardiac arrest but pulled herself together. She took a deep breath.

 _"Yamamoto-kun! Please don't jump!"_ She yelled with all her might.

He turned around, revealing a cast on his arm and he saw her face flushed from the running. She was fragile after all.

His eyes were empty. There wasn't any of that sparkle or happiness in it. It was just _empty._

"Ah Tsuna? Come to see me jump huh?"

She looked ready to hit anyone in her vicinity. "Yamamoto-kun. You are an idiot." Indignant murmurs filled the air. One boy even muttered 'Stupid bitch.' but she ignored it.

He chuckled morosely. "Yeah, I really am an idiot. I don't want to live anymore. I've injured my arm and I can't play baseball anymore you know. Why would you, Tsuna-sama, want to see me jumping off the roof huh?" He said, with no real emotion in his voice.

She winced at the last question. "Do you really think that's the only thing you're good at? I don't want to sound harsh, but there are more treasures in the world than baseball. And I am not really that great." She said softly.

"Baseball's my only treasure. Now that it's gone, like I said, I don't have any reason to live anymore."

Tsuna took a deep breath. Being blunt and sensible was the only thing she was good at, other than Japanese, she decided to put her bluntness to good use.

"What about your father? Don't you care for him?" She asked coldly. He looked at her surprised. "His wife died and you, his son, are his pride and joy! Can you imagine what will happen to him if you jumped now? He would be devastated!" She said hotly. Yamamoto's past was no secret to anyone, Tsuna included.

"It's not like your arm is broken for life Yamamoto-kun! Just because you are alone in a sea of people does not mean there aren't people who care for you! Stop...Stop pitying yourself!" She yelled.

Yamamoto's eyes widened. There was a slight sparkle which was missing before, now his eyes were sparkling with that very sparkle but slightly. There were unshed tears in his eyes as he thought about it.

She hit the nail right square on the head.

"Tsuna..I.." An image of his smiling father flashed before his eyes. It made sense. She was right. He really was an idiot. He _was_ pitying himself this whole time.

"Besides, I think you're c-cool. Even if you can't p-play baseball." She said stuttering a bit because the words were awkward for her to say.

She looked as if to run away but he grabbed the back of her shirt and that resulted in the both of them falling down, for some reason or the other.

Kyoko Sasagawa, who was witnessing everything, covered her mouth in shock. ' _Tsuna_ - _chan...No.."_

Everyone looked down in shock. They yelled the duo's names and panicked but they couldn't do anything after all. Kyoko just stood there, numb in shock. Hana, her best friend looked sympathetically at Kyoko and held her close, whispering words of comfort.

Just as they were falling Tsuna yelled "Yamamoto-kun! You are such an idiot!"

He laughed. "Ah well. Something tells me we're gonna be alive!" Tsuna looked incredulously at him and was about to reply when Reborn jumped and landed on her head. She looked up and screeched.

"Reborn you imbecilic, crazy, _fucked up_ demon disguised as a baby! DIE! Don't use the Dying Will Bullet for heaven's sake!"

It was Yamamoto's turn to look incredulous. He never knew girls could even swear, period. And yet one cynical, sarcastic and blunt girl was swearing for all she was worth. And why was there a baby at the top of her head?

Reborn looked at her. "You have no choice." He was about to shoot her when in surprise she took his backpack

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, what are you doing?"

"Searching for a parachute?" She asked cynically but to his surprise she did find one.

"I WANT TO SAVE MY PRIDE BEFORE I DIE YOU KNOW!" She yelled. Reborn smirked. He won't give her that satisfaction. He snatched his backpack and the parachute. Leon shapeshifted into a gun and shot her with the Dying Will Bullet anyway.

 _'I want to save Yamamoto-kun...I want to save my friend...'_ were the thoughts that entered her head when she was shot with the bullet.

As you know, when you are shot with the dreaded Dying Will Bullet, all your clothes except your undergarments come off. And Tsunayoshi Sawada was no exception.

"SAVE YAMAMOTO WITH MY DYING WILL!" She yelled. Yamamoto saw her and went as red as a tomato.

Then she carried him yelling "MID AIR REBORN" at the top of her voice. Reborn then jumped back to a window smirking all the while.

"Heh. What was that about not recruiting him huh?" He asked.

Thankfully they reached the ground with no major injuries...except to Tsuna's huge pride.

Everyone saw them and sighed in relief. But when they saw Tsuna in her undergarments well...

Boys blushed heavily. Some even had a nosebleed and girls screamed in anger, claiming that 'the witch stole their Yamamoto-kun away'. There were also mutters of 'hentai' and other such stuff.

"Um...Tsuna...y-y-y-your..." She looked at him, daring him to say another word while blushing.

'Cute.' was the one word that went into his brain. But then went red again because he was seeing a girl in her undergarments after all.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn! Where is that heaven forsaken backpack...shit... Ah Kyoko-chan!" Kyoko was passing by after having climbed down from the roof, having finished seeing the drama. Then she heard her name being called and looked in Tsuna's direction. Then she blushed. But she looked relieved.

 _'Thank god...she survived. I don't care how, but thank you kami-sama...thank you for saving Tsuna-chan...'_ Kyoko thought, relieved.

"Kyoko-chan! I want my backpack please! I can't go in like this!" She yelled.

Kyoko, still red nodded. "Where is your backpack Tsuna-chan?" She yelled back. They were pretty far after all.

"My locker!"

Kyoko ran as fast her legs would carry her. She did walk with Tsuna at times and she does know where her friend's locker is. Soon, she came running by with her backpack.

"Tsuna-chan. Here." She said handing the backpack to Tsuna who took it in relief and took her spare uniform out. Then she put it on much to Yamamoto's growing discomfort, he managed to look away, going red at the thoughts swimming in his head.

"Phew. I thought I'd die. Thank you so much Kyoko-chan!" She said, sighing in relief.

Kyoko smiled. "Glad to help! See you later Tsuna-chan!" She said, running off to her class but then she paused in her steps, looking at Tsuna.

"Oh and Tsuna-chan?" Tsuna looked at her confusedly.

"Yeah? What is it Kyoko-chan?"

"Just don't scare me like that again. I wanted to cry seeing you fall from there..I felt scared...one of my friends was falling down right before me...and I couldn't do anything. I wanted to cry." Kyoko said, looking down, remembering how numb and shocked she felt back then.

"Kyoko-chan...I'm sorry..Just don't cry..." Tsuna looked and felt guilty. ' _Poor Kyoko-chan..I am such a horrible friend...'_ she thought guiltily.

"It's okay Tsuna-chan. Please don't do it again. It wasn't anybody's fault ok?" She says, smiling sweetly and looking up at Tsuna who finds it hard not to smile back.

"See you later Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko said, smiling and waving at her, leaving the area.

"Yeah! See you later Kyoko-chan!" She yelled, grinning and waving back. Just then she noticed a _very_ uncomfortable Yamamoto.

"Oh...Yamamoto-kun...are y-you okay?" She asked nervously.

He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay!" He said with a grin. He then stood up, shaking the dust off himself.

"Thanks Tsuna!" She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Whatever for?" She asked in a surprised tone.

"For saving my life. And for saying those amazing stuff out there. Thanks." He said with a _genuine_ smile. It wasn't one of those fake ones she noticed. Those that were plastered on for his fans' sake. Nope. It was a genuine one.

"You were right you know. I was too much of an idiot, not seeing that there were people who cared about me..and I was pitying myself this whole time too. Thanks."

She blushed, feeling overwhelmed. "It's nothing..." she said shyly looking at her shoes. Then she grinned and looked up. "But you're welcome!" She looked at her watch and gasped.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately in concern.

"We're late for class!" She said, panicked.

He just grinned. "Then skip it. It'll probably be a boring class anyway, knowing our luck." She grinned.

"Yeah, you're right. I have Math now. What about you?"

"History. That stuff just makes me sleep." She giggled at his bored expression.

"I'll tutor you in History then. I just love History!" He widened his eyes.

"Really? Awesome! Thanks a bunch Tsuna!" She smiled, seeing his enthusiasm. The two just went back up to the roof which had been cleared off, joking about random stuff, not caring if a dangerous prefect would beat them up.

She gained another close friend. But to Reborn, she gained a family member.

It would be the start of a beautiful relationship.

Meanwhile, Hayato Gokudera was searching for Juudaime-hime, his shoulders slumped and a slumped expression on his face.

"Juudaime-himeeee!" He yelled.

So...how was it? Please review!

In case you noticed, yes I made it different from the manga because I don't read the manga and just wrote whatever vomit was there in my brain. I met Yamamoto off-screen if you get my meaning and I didn't see the roof scene...so I'd love any feedback, negative (not too negative. I'll cry) and positive.

You noticed that Tsuna swore? Well only because she got embarrassed heavily and Reborn was pressurising her in my opinion. I of all people would know her embarrassment since...you really don't have to know. So Tsuna is like this really polite and sweet girl but heavily blunt. She does control that bluntness, sarcasm etc to a minimum at times.

I also don't like the fact Tsuna is called 'No Good' so I've made her a bit smart but not too smart I hope. Her good subjects are Japanese and History. And her worst subjects are PE and Math...other than that her marks are average. Or sometimes below average..So I can probably call this an AU. (smirks gleefully for no reason whatsoever)

For those who'd imagine her speaking, you'd need a voice to go with that right? (just ignore this if it does not make any sense) her voice is well like...Haruhi Suzumiya...you know...due to the screeching, screaming and stuff. I know that Tsuna's voice actor is a female (who doesn't?) but that was the voice I imagined Tsuna with in this fic...

I feel like I did a horrible job. Maybe that is just me.

Rate and Review please! Reviews give me reassuration and confidence!


	2. The Storm Accepts The Rain

**Hello! I decided to update this quickly because I liked the response...Thank you everyone, those who reviewed, favorited and followed this story!**

 **Yamamoto is oblivious but give the guy some credit if you get my meaning.**

 **This is a filler shot. You know, for Gokudera to get used to Yamamoto. So...I'm sorry. Not much romance in this shot. (bows head) That depends on your view of romance.**

 **Romance will be pretty slow so don't sue me. There are hints here and ther but the real fun will only come later. There will be filler shots then and now. Especially in the Daily Life Arc because hey, it does contain Tsuna's daily life and Yamamoto is a pivotal point in her life. After the Daily Life Arc, I heavily doubt the number of filler shots.**

 **Ah...I might have forgotten to use bold for author's note last chapter. I'm really sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: Why write a fanfiction if I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn?**

 **Here you go!**

Tsunayoshi Sawada hummed a merry tune as she walked with Hayato Gokudera, her self-proclaimed right hand man. Yesterday had been a good day and she was happy. And today Reborn wasn't as sadistic as usual so that only increased her happy mood more.

She didn't know why she was so happy to have Takeshi Yamamoto as a friend but she was happy.

However, the interrogation by Gokudera was no means, happy. The frantic bomber had bombarded her with questions which were a bit wearisome to be frank. But at the end, she had reassured him so much he had finally left, to which she sighed with relief.

Gokudera's antics could be funny and cute at times but other times it was quite wearisome.

Just then, Yamamoto appeared out of nowhere with a grin in his face.

"Yamamoto-kun! Where did you come from?!" She asked, her heart beating wildly with the shock.

"Oi, you're that baseball idiot who wanted to-" She put a hand to Gokudera's mouth and smiled sweetly. Yamamoto looked a bit confused but then shrugged it off.

When she took her hand off, Gokudera looked disappointed.

"I'm very sorry Juudaime-hime! Please punish me as you see fit!" Gokudera yelled, getting into the all fours position. Yamamoto once again looked confused and Tsuna looked wearily at him, mouthing 'this happens a lot' to him. He then shrugged again.

She then looked at Gokudera wearily. "Gokudera-kun...I'm not going to punish you for anything. Please understand that."

He looked at her, tears in his eyes. "You are too kind Juudaime-hime!" He said, rising from the all fours position as Tsuna mentally dubbed it. Then he glared at Yamamoto.

 _'Oh shit. From the looks of it, Gokudera-kun is not going to get along with Yamamoto-kun. But since Yamamoto-kun is a bit naive and thinks we're playing the mafia game, oh dear...That will only weaken the lid of Gokudera-kun's temper. Oh well, here goes nothing_.' Tsuna thought to herself, having a sweat drop on her head while thinking the whole time.

"Look here baseball idiot, I will be Juudaime-hime's right hand man. I don't know what Reborn-san sees in you. But..know this, if you try to steal that position from me, I won't hesitate to bomb you up, get it?" The bomber threatened the baseball junkie.

Tsuna sweat dropped again. It was much bigger than before.

To her growing surprise, Yamamoto only laughed. "Ok then. Let's have a contest then. We'll see who will be Tsuna's right hand man."

Tsuna swore that steam was coming out of the bomber's ears. She just wanted to disappear now.

"But.." Yamamoto continued. "How can we have a contest if we don't even know each other's names? And we don't even know each other that well."

Tsuna gaped. The heck was this guy?!

Gokudera could only gape at him incredulously. "Are you kidding me? I know your name. Your name is Takeshi Yamamoto. Do I look like an idiot?" The bomber growled.

"Oh. You knew huh? Well then let's see...Ah! Got it! Your name is Hayato Gokudera right? The one who has girls fawning over him?"

Tsuna giggled. Just hearing that made her want to fall down and roll over laughing with tears in her eyes. Ok, maybe not that extreme but it was pretty funny.

Gokudera went red. Whether from anger or embarrassment Tsuna couldn't tell, or it even could be a mix of both. She mentally face palmed. There she goes again, over analysing again.

"Oi. Do you see any other Hayato Gokudera in Namimori?" Yamamoto shrugged.

"You're the first one." Ok, Tsuna couldn't keep it in anymore. Seeing Yamamoto say that with a casual tone and straight face and hearing Gokudera say that question just made her laugh.

When Yamamoto heard it, he looked at her in surprise. Gokudera did the same. The girl was fighting to keep her laughter in, but a few chortles and giggles left her body. It didn't take her much to recover though. She looked apologetically at them but she had a smile on her face.

"I'm sorry if I offended you two...but it was actually amusing if you think about it." She apologized although the second sentence was said with mischief lacing her tone.

"But still, if we go on at this rate we might be late for class..." She said worried. She had a perfect attendance and did not want to ruin it thank you very much!

Gokudera looked at his watch. "Juudaime-hime is right!" Yamamoto only laughs.

"Looks like we'll be running then!" Just then the voice of an infant whom Tsuna dearly loathes just filled the air.

"That won't be necessary." Tsuna glares at the voice's direction. Reborn is later seen sitting on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Yamamoto-kun! Look out for that parasite on your shoulder!" The girl screeches.

Yamamoto looks confused. What parasite? There's only a baby that's sitting on his shoulder.

"I'm hurt Tsuna." Reborn says sardonically with a smirk.

Reborn is wearing a bear costume. "Dame-Tsuna, you forgot your bicycle. If you're late for class, I'll confiscate your Sentai figurine collection and your Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger DVDs." Tsuna only gasps. Not only is she seeing her huge bicycle before her, she's also shocked at the horrible punishment Reborn has for her. She still loves Super Sentai even if she is fourteen. Her eyes glint in determination.

"All right! Buckle up you two! I'm not gonna stand for my precious DVDs and figurines being confiscated!" The confused duo look at each other but before anything can be processed in their brains, Tsuna had pulled them at the back seat of her bicycle, giving Yamamoto her backpack and then started riding at top speed.

Tsuna smirks in satisfaction as they race into the parking area for cycles. She snatches her backpack but then looks at the green-faced duo who look ready to vomit.

"Hey what happened?" She asks in concern.

"Juudaime-hime..."

"Tsuna.."

"I feel sick.." Both of them chorus. She feels guilty. Just because Reborn threatened her that he would confiscate her precious Sentai merchandise, she had driven at top speed and made both of them sick.

Her bangs cover her face. "Consequences be damned I'm taking you two to the nurse."

They look at her wide eyed. "Oi, Tsuna..you just carry on. I mean, the baby said he'd confiscate your Sentai stuff if you're late right?" Gokudera weakly nods in agreement, not able to speak.

"Damn it to hell. You two are coming with me." She said bluntly, carrying the two of them carefully. She didn't know how but somehow she managed to carry the two of them to the nurse's room.

As they enter the clean, white, hospital-like room, the school nurse, Haruka Shiba, a pretty black haired woman, nods at them and greets them. She looks surprised when she sees two green boys carried by a girl.

"Um...Shiba-san...these two have got a case of stomach pain while coming here.." Tsuna says, her voice nervous. Haruka looks at them critically and then looks sympathetic.

"Ah..they do look pretty green...What happened? If you don't want to tell me the full details you don't have to but please tell me why they got the stomach ache." Haruka says kindly.

Tsuna scratches her head, a sight that was adorable to the nurse's eyes. "I kinda roped them in my bicycle and started riding at a speed which was probably above the speed limit..." Haruka laughs.

"Looks like the food they ate got disturbed during digestion due to the speed you rode in.." She says.

"You should come here in break. These two should be fine by then." Tsuna nodded ashamedly and left the room in a morose manner.

She looked at her time table paper and found that the next period was Japanese History. At least it would cheer her up a bit.

Just then, Kyoko walks by Tsuna and greets her enthusiastically. But when Tsuna gave a quiet reply, Kyoko is concerned.

"Tsuna-chan, what's wrong?" Tsuna looks up at Kyoko sadly, but pulls out a forced smile.

"I'm just right as rain Kyoko-chan! You don't have to worry at all!" Kyoko frowned.

"Tsuna-chan...if something did happen you know you can tell me right?" Kyoko asks in all motherly concern and keeps her hand on Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna looks at her in surprise but smiles.

"I won't forget that Kyoko-chan. Thank you!" She says and runs off to her class.

The bell rings and Tsuna sighs in relief. Japanese History may be one of her most favorite subjects but just thinking of roping the two to her bicycle and seeing them get sick was quite another matter. Maybe Reborn must have poisoned her food with some kind of personality change bullet...

That was way too extreme. Even for Reborn. What would he gain from changing her personality anyway?

 _'Sadistic amusement?'_ She wondered but then shook her head. Reborn only cared about the work at hand, which was teaching her to be a Mafia boss, not about his amusement, which was scary for a would be two year old but anyways...She had to visit the nurseroom.

She thanks the teacher and runs away. Everyone looks at her bewildered but then shrugs it off.

While the duo were resting, Yamamoto asked a question to Gokudera.

"Does Tsuna get excited like this?"

Gokudera weakly shook his head. It appeared that Gokudera has a really weak stomach..Which did not go well in Yamamoto's head. To him, everyone were healthy because they would have drank milk. Strange logic but true. However, it looked like Gokudera defied this logic because the bomber did drink milk at evening everyday day.

"But...I have seen her get excited when she's watching that..what do you call that show again?" Yamamoto looked at him in disbelief.

"It's called Sentai. Super Sentai to be exact. I can't believe you don't know what is Sentai." Gokudera looks at him in bewilderment.

"Is it famous or something?" Yamamoto shrugs.

"Depends on what you see as famous but everyone in Japan knows Sentai. If you don't watch Sentai when you're a kid, you're not Japanese." Gokudera snorted.

"Then it is famous. At least in Japan then you idiot. And what kind of idiotic logic is that?"

"It is logic. At least here. I've only watched ten episodes of it when I was a kid...but I forgot the name of that show."

"What do you mean?"

"So far there are 30...what's the word...Oh yeah! Seasons of it. You should ask Tsuna about that stuff because it looks like she'd tell you about the show if you asked her about it." Gokudera shakes his head.

"Why do you think I'm asking you? No offence to Juudaime-hime of course but...I'd rather look after a kid than listen to an hour of Juudaime-hime talking about that show."

Yamamoto snickered. "Shows that Tsuna really is a girly girl after all. I mean, when I came to her house for checking up on my History homework, she didn't have anything...well...feminine in her room. And the stuff she had in her room...Anyone would think there's a guy living there." Gokudera threw his pillow at him.

"Pervert." He muttered. Yamamoto only laughed. Gokudera then looked seriously at him.

"Just so you know, I'm tolerating you for now because Juudaime-hime seems happy when you're there. Do anything silly and I'll break your nose."

"Ok then. If you do anything stupid I'll hit you with my bat." A blood vessel ticked on Gokudera's head.

"Oi!"

Just then the bell rang, signalling the end of class and start of break.

Haruka looked at them in her usual critical way and nodded.

"You can go to your classes after the next bell. The stomach pain should have lessened by now but I'm still wary." She said.

Just then, a brown haired girl just ran inside the nurse room. It was Tsuna and she looked out of breath.

"I'm sorry Sensei may I-" Haruka laughed and motioned for her to go ahead.

She bowed in front of the duo deeply and shouted "I'm really sorry Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto-kun!"

They looked at her in surprise. Just then Yamamoto ruffled Tsuna's hair. A blood vessel could be seen ticking on Gokudera's forehead at the affectionate gesture.

Tsuna just looked up at Yamamoto in surprise. He grinned in a friendly way.

"It's okay Tsuna. I mean, I get excited just like you did when it comes to baseball. Don't blame yourself just because we got stomach aches. I mean, you wanted us to go to class quickly as well right?"

Tsuna nodded meekly, his hand was still on her head and her face felt like it was on fire. Which only God knew the reason to anyway.

"Don't blame yourself then. All of us got here quickly. Just..." His face went slightly green. "-You might want to decrease your speed a bit." If possible, Tsuna went redder.

"Oi, baseball idiot! Take your hand off her! She's getting uncomfortable!" The bomber yelled. Haruka looked sternly at the silver haired smoker.

"No shouting please."

Gokudera went red from embarrassment. Tsuna giggled and Yamamoto snickered at the sight. He then hurled yet another pillow at Yamamoto to which the baseball junkie hurled back at him.

Tsuna was just giggling herself silly at the mere sight of it.

All was well. For now at least.

 **Why does it seem my usual writing level has dropped? And as for that bicycle scenario, that just happened. You'll find a distant relative of this shot in my profile. Just look under the Katekyo Hitman Reborn section and you'll find that relative.**

 **I'm getting more nervous as I plan more shots. Tell me what you think about this please! (Cries in nervousness.)**

 **This might as well be considered crack. (Looks on with a sad face worthy of a puppy.)**

 **Rate and Review please!**


	3. The Sky's Heart is Tested

**Whoa! I'm pretty much wowed by the number of favourites and alerts! Thank you so much for taking some time to review my story!**

 **I'm going to go by the manga. Because it will be a learning experience for me and perhaps a pace of change for you guys, I wouldn't know of course but let me hear your opinions! I will make it different from the manga chapter of course.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Katekyo Hitman Reborn...It won't be as popular. :)**

 **Sorry to keep you readers waiting!**

Tsuna heaved a huge sigh of relief. Tutoring Yamamoto in History wasn't that tough. To her surprise, the baseball junkie was actually pretty smart and would have scored ninety-two on hundred if not for his passion for baseball. He had asked her to tutor him a bit in Math as well since she was scoring better now (it was all Gokudera. She would have to buy a new set of winter clothing for him later. Apparently he didn't have any even if it was freezing cold outside) and she had gladly offered but only on the easy parts. She'd have to ask Gokudera to tutor them both later.

She felt like throwing a party once Reborn said he was going out to buy some coffee. However, looking through his belongings could satisfy her curiosity and boredom...if not for her cynical thinking.

She didn't fancy playing Russian Roulette with him thank you very much! Yes she knew all about Russian Roulette thanks to some studying on topics associated with guns, a homework decided by Reborn. She had studied so thoroughly...she had found the sick and disgusting game.

And Reborn was the type of person to play Russian Roulette. A completely sadistic person would find pleasure in playing Russian Roulette. And Reborn, professional hitman or not, was sadistic and would find pleasure in playing Russian Roulette.

Just then the doorbell rang and Tsuna yelled to her mother "I'm getting it!" and ran down to the door. Imagine her surprise when she opened the door...she found Reborn sitting on her first friend, Kyoko Sasagawa's shoulder.

She shrieked for dear life.

"Oh Tsuna-chan! Nice to see you!" Kyoko said smiling.

"A-a-a-ah Kyoko-chan...hello..." Tsuna said, ready to faint. Reborn, seeing her expression, smirked. She gave a glare to Reborn, to which the hitman looked impassively at her.

The look on her face demanded explanations. There was merely a fainted amused expression from Reborn. However Kyoko, oblivious to the hostile look from Tsuna decided to explain.

"When Reborn-kun went to buy coffee, the saleswoman there was pretty mean to him so I decided to buy the coffee for him and he invited me to your house!" Kyoko said excitedly.

She then looked at Tsuna with stars in her eyes.

"Is Reborn-kun your brother?" Tsuna went white with horror. Hell no!

"No I'm her-" Tsuna was quick to grab the annoying baby and shut his mouth with her hand and looked sweetly at Kyoko.

"He's my cousin!" Tsuna said, with disguised cheer. Reborn was quicker to pull her hand away from his mouth for which Tsuna was extremely glad for.

She then whispered in Reborn's ear; "Are you mental? I don't want questions on my heritage. You'd do fucking well to keep your mouth shut on Mafia. I really don't care if you can shoot me to my death or not but I'd rather everyone at school not know my Mafia heritage unless absolutely necessary." She whispered with such a fury that Reborn was quite amused at it.

Kyoko looked confusedly at Tsuna. "Tsuna-chan?"

"Ah...I was just lecturing him not to go outside to buy coffee." Tsuna said quite smoothly. Oblivious or not, she didn't want Kyoko to know anything by the slightest chance.

She let Reborn jump from her arms and sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "Where are my manners? Make yourself welcome here!" She said brightly.

Kyoko sat beside the family table while Tsuna sat on the other side, keeping a wary eye on Reborn who was sitting right next to her.

"I envy you, Tsuna-chan." Tsuna was surprised.

"Eh?"

"I can't see my cousins so easily...and yet your cousin is right next to you..I really love my cousins so I envy you for seeing your cousins so easily." Tsuna felt so guilty she wanted to slash and hack Reborn into pieces.

 _'Now that I come to think of it, Kyoko-chan had been talking to Kurokawa-san about not seeing her cousins...I'm more of an idiot than Yamamoto-kun. Scratch that, he's much better than me.'_ Tsuna thought woefully.

Tsuna looked so guilty that Kyoko felt alarmed.

"I d-d-d-don't mean anything by it Tsuna-chan!" Tsuna looked alarmed and then shook her head, chuckling.

"It's ok Kyoko-chan...So...Kyoko-chan, what do you want to do?" Kyoko then had a gleam in her eyes.

"Talk about the guy you like of course!" Tsuna's face went as red as a tomato.

"Huh?" She asked, not sure if she heard Kyoko clearly or not. Sure she had a crush on a certain baseball lover but she might as well throw it at the pit of her mind. She had a crush on him from the moment she saw him and well...he was pretty oblivious so she might as well save the heartbreak.

Reborn smirked to himself. It was a good chance to blackmail Tsuna and he wasn't about to let it go, no matter how disgusting the talk would be. He had learnt that from a Spartan woman a long time ago. He might also be able to enjoy Iemitsu squirming just at the thought of his 'Tuna-chan' having a crush on someone when he gives the report to Nono.

He already knew of course, it was Yamamoto. But then again, he wanted to hear it right from Tsuna's mouth.

Tsuna went red. She knew that Reborn would be listening for some twisted reason or the other but Kyoko wouldn't give up. Well if they wanted a chess game, they'll get it.

"Yep! So..Who is it?"

"No one." She lied with a blank voice. Kyoko looked disbelieving and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Well why did you go red when I suggested the talk?" Kyoko asked smartly. Tsuna felt like face palming herself. There was a reason that Kyoko got good scores after all. Not that she didn't like Kyoko or anything of course, but she had pegged the girl as oblivious as her mother. Ah well, looks like her judgement has been wrong for once.

"Probably because I'm hormonally attracted to boys?" She decided to retort. She felt no shame in saying that because it was scientifically true in some ways. She was, after all attracted to the opposite sex and there was nothing embarrassing about it. To her, anyways.

Kyoko went red. "Tsuna-chan! For crying out loud, you're no fun!" Tsuna inwardly smirked. Checkmate. Thank the lords. Kyoko had been embarrassed at the fact she included hormones in their conversation.

"Sorry Kyoko-chan but I really don't like talking about this." Tsuna said, genuinely apologetic. Maybe that had been a bit too far. Reborn felt disappointed and amused at the same time. His disappointment was because the girl had not said who it was. He'd shoot anyone who pointed that out though.

His amusement was that the girl had cleverly managed to weasel her way out of an embarrassing situation. A good trick up a mafia boss' sleeve, he noted. Looks like Nono won't be disappointed with the choice. She was much better than the other bosses by a various advantages, having the benefit of surprise up her sleeve for one. Her diligent research was quite another coupled with her analytical mind.

Although, he thought to himself in heavy amusement, she wouldn't be able to weasel her way out of her embarrassment with Dying Will Bullets.

"So...want to do something?" Tsuna asked.

Just then, Nana Sawada just rushed in like a hurricane with sparkling eyes.

"Tsu-chan! You never told me you made a friend with a girl!" She said so brightly that Tsuna had to shield her eyes. Her daughter swore that there were flowers and moe items at her back.

 _'Should've known Mama wouldn't let this escape her notice...Now I'll most probably be made to wear...eww, dresses and be dolled up. I don't want my pride as a tomboy to go awaay!'_ Tsuna yelled in her mind. She was well known amongst the girls as a 'stupid tomboy.'

Well better a 'stupid tomboy' than a giggling girl who wouldn't focus on her studies. She wanted to get into a good college and get a nice future thank you very much!...Even if she had to become a Mafia boss.

"Ah...So much happened Mama. And you were busy enough as it is..." Tsuna said guiltily.

Nana waved her hand with a flourish. "Nonsense Tsu-chan! You think like an old man sometimes! You have to tell me if you get a boyfriend, ok?" Tsuna went red. Kyoko giggled.

 _'Like hell!'_ She thought vehemently.

To Tsuna, Nana and Kyoko got on like a house on fire. She watched blankly as they chattered about random stuff. Why did God make her a girl again?

In Heaven...

The ultimate being in the universe known as God, sneezed. Giotto, also known as Ieyasu Sawada, looked at him in horror.

"God! What has happened?" God looked at him blankly.

"Your descendant is being sarcastic and cynical...again." Giotto face palmed.

What kind of girl was his descendant anyway?

Back to Earth...

Tsuna sighed in relief as her mother went to get refreshments. Thank the Lords for saving her from potential embarrassment.

"Tsuna-chan...Can we play a game?" Kyoko asked pleadingly. Tsuna was not heartless after all, despite the approval Reborn was showering on her earlier.

She was so easy to read, and her thoughts were interesting as well. That didn't mean he was a mind reader though. Tsuna was just that easy to read, despite her best attempts to discard her thoughts in front of him.

"Hmm...I can't think of any...maybe shogi?" Kyoko sweat dropped at the suggestion.

"What are you, an old man?" Tsuna blushed.

"I just happen to like the game very much!" She defended herself.

"Ok, Reborn-kun, how about you?" Tsuna went white in horror.

Who knows what the sadistic baby would pick? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Screw the fact she was swearing, Reborn might pick something which was _not_ middle school friendly. Oh why was she such an idiot to go pick shogi of all things?

Reborn smirked to himself at her panic. "Russian Roulette then." Tsuna almost fainted while Kyoko looked oblivious and just looked confused.

"Russian...what?" Kyoko asks, tilting her head to the side with a question mark above her head.

Tsuna wanted to die and kill her ancestor now. Screw Reborn, she needed to kill that freaking ancestor of hers!

"Tsuna-chan? You look pale..are you having a fever?" Kyoko asked worriedly. Tsuna shook her head.

"I'm fine Kyoko-chan. Right as rain!" She said grinning...weakly.

"So...Tsuna-chan. Do you know how to play Russian R-roulette?" Kyoko asked in pure confusion.

Tsuna didn't know what to do now. For all her bluntness, she couldn't form any words in her mouth now.

Reborn was satisfied. Tsuna now could not interfere in his plans, to say the least. "Russian Roulette is a risky game of testing one's luck. You load one round of bullets in a gun and aim it at your own head in a suicidal fashion and then pull the trigger. It is indeed a life-risking game of testing your luck."

Kyoko thought about it then clapped her hands. "All right then! We'll play it!" Tsuna almost fainted from shock again.

 _'What part of 'aim a gun fully loaded with bullets at your head and pull the trigger' and 'life risking' does she not understand?!'_ Tsuna thought in shock. She really needed to drink some apple juice or just start eating sweets in case she really got stress and high blood pressure.

Just then her phone started ringing with the 'Ichirin no Hana' song. Tsuna took the phone and almost sobbed in relief at the caller's ID. For no reason whatsoever.

 _'Yamamoto-kun!'_ She thought relievedly.

She accepted the call and placed it near her ear. "Hello Yamamoto-kun?"

 _"Ah Tsuna...my old man wanted you to come eat sushi with us some time...think you can do it now?"_ She could hear a shout of "Juudaime-hime is probably busy now you idiot!" courtesy of Gokudera.

"Ah...I need to ensure somebody's safety now...Maybe this evening?" She asked. She then face palmed. Her and her stupid bluntness!

 _"Ah...Ok then. Are you playing the mafia game again?"_ He asked with disappointment lacing his tone. Again, there was a shout of "The mafia is not a game you idiot! What part of murder and killings you do not understand?!" once again, courtesy of Gokudera.

"Is Gokudera-kun there with you?" She asked, tiredly.

 _"Yeah. Apparently he was surrounded by fangirls when he reached his house so he's hiding here."_

"What?" Her tone was laced full of disbelief.

 _"You heard me."_ She could practically hear the grin in his tone. Then there was a shout of "Don't you fucking embarrass me in front of Juudaime-hime!"

There was a sound of a scuffle then Gokudera's voice could be heard.

 _"I'm extremely sorry Juudaime-himeee!"_ The drag in the last syllable was probably because of Yamamoto casually snatching his phone back.

There was an awkward silence and Tsuna didn't like it.

"So Yamamoto-kun...got any doubts in Japanese?"

 _"Yeah...I don't understand some of the conjugations though. Thanks for the help!"_

"Sure thing." She paused, thinking of something then shrugged.

"See you later Yamamoto-kun." She said.

 _"Yeah sure."_ He said cheerfully.

Once she put her phone down, Kyoko and Reborn smirked at her.

"So...what was that about not having a crush huh?" Kyoko teased. Tsuna went red.

"I don't have a crush on him!" She vehemently protested. Kyoko shrugged.

"Suuure." She drawled, having a mischievous smile on her face. Then her face brightened.

"Let's start the game!" Tsuna paled. Oh the dreadful moment she was waiting for...not. The moment was pretty dreadful anyway.

"Wait a minute Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna yelled and quickly took Reborn's gun. Reborn smirked at her. (Was it her imagination or was he smirking all the time whenever she saw his face? The girl wondered fleetingly)

"Don't worry Dame-Tsuna. The bullets are for party use." Reborn said. Tsuna tested it and lo and behold came out a bunny in a jack-in-the-box style.

Tsuna was still skeptical however. However Kyoko was enthusiastic about the whole thing. Way too enthusiastic for Tsuna's liking.

Reborn handed the gun to Kyoko, much to Tsuna's growing dread. Kyoko then aimed the gun at her head and pulled the trigger.

Much to Tsuna's horror, the bullet did not come out in the jack-in-the-box style. It just made a clean shot at Kyoko's forehead. Tsuna immediately knew what bullet that was. Reborn was no ordinary hitman and as such wouldn't use ordinary bullets...that only left...

"Reborn you bastard, you used they Dying Will Bullet didn't you?!" She yelled, holding the baby up by the collar. Reborn just looked calmly at her.

"Very perceptive of you Dame-Tsuna. Yes, I used the Dying Will Bullet." Tsuna went white with horror and rage.

"You...fucking bastard, how could you?! What if she didn't have any regrets at all?! How could you just go kill a pure, innocent girl?!" Tsuna yelled angrily. Tears were now coming from her eyes.

Reborn still was calm, not appearing horrified at the fact he just shot a girl who had no connections to the mafia whatsoever...other than the fact her dear friend was a mafia boss to be of one of the most dangerous mafia families.

 _'She probably doesn't have any regrets dying...her life was full of fun, joy and laughter after all. It probably wasn't black and white like mine...'_ The girl thought sadly. She sobbed so much that she was coughing.

Just then, Kyoko arose with all her clothing...gone except for her undergarments. Tsuna just fainted from blood loss. What? Kyoko was good looking.

"The fuck?!" She shrieked when she woke up.

Reborn looked at Tsuna. "I don't shoot innocent people for no reason. She does have regrets."

Tsuna glared. "Don't you dare talk." Reborn just smirked.

Tsuna looked at Kyoko with wonder. "She's pretty quiet for someone in their Dying Will Mode..." The girl noted.

"Tsuna-chan...Please don't lie to me now. I want to know the truth from now. Please don't live like a hermit, I want you to come to my house sometime." Tsuna went red. Her lying was something Kyoko regretted. Damn, she really was horrible.

And the things Kyoko said...

What. The. Hell.

She really should start being more social if she didn't want to be called a hermit of all things.

Just then Nana came in and just shrieked at the sight of a girl in nothing except her undergarments. She fainted much to Tsuna's horror.

"Reborn! Just fix this! I don't want anyone else to see Kyoko-chan like this! It's degrading!" She yelled. Reborn smirked.

He took out a hammer which was ordinary looking. Tsuna looked warily at it.

"Reborn...Is a hammer necessary?" The baby didn't bat an eyelash.

"Yes. This hammer is a Reverse 1 Ton." Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Reverse...1 ton? It looks pretty ordinary to me."

"It isn't. It weighs 1 ton." Tsuna wondered whether today was 'Stress Tsunayoshi Day' because she got stressed...again.

"What the hell?!" She asked in horror and shock.

Reborn didn't answer and hit Kyoko on the back of her head. The bullet just popped out and the Dying Will Flame was extinguished.

"The bullet got knocked out!" Tsuna said in surprise.

"This hammer disables Dying Will Bullets and changes the victim's mindset, making them believe it was a dream. Only I can use this method though."

"You should have used it earlier!" The chocolate haired girl yelled as she was carrying Kyoko bridal style.

Reborn tipped his fedora in a very annoying manner to Tsuna. She had to give a dress to Kyoko so her parents wouldn't freak out seeing their daughter in a near-naked state...And she really did not want to meet Kyoko's brother. She had the misfortune of meeting him once and she had got traumatised with his... _extreme_ personality.

Thankfully she knew the way and most thankfully her parents weren't there...Nor her brother.

Tsuna sighed. She should really go to Take-Sushi and relieve all that stress.

Kyoko wondered why she had a weird dream of talking to Tsuna about lying to her in her undergarments. She didn't remember sleeping today...

There were so many questions but Kyoko decided to focus on her Physics homework for now.

 _Huh...I am a bit satisfied with this chapter. And I have added 8027! Well the story's main focus is Yamamoto and Tsuna so...yeah. Obviously I have to add Yamamoto here and there whenever he's not given focus._

 _Reviews give me more confidence! Well not only reviews if you added this story to your favourites and following this story also makes my day! :)_

 _I have decided to give a preview of each upcoming chapter._

 _Next chapter, Lambo appears! So...(mischievous smile) Expect something different._

 _Until the next chapter!_


End file.
